Garfield's Defense (mobile game)
Garfield's Defense is a 2-D mobile game made by Web Prancer available for iOS and Android. There are 60 levels in total. Each level has a fixed amount of aliens (portrayed as meatballs that can act on their own) that the player needs to kill using Garfield and friends that they summon using a currency called popcorn. The player can upgrade their friends and defenses so that they become more resilient to the aliens. Once all the aliens are defeated, the level is beaten. If the aliens get to the player's base and destroy it, or knock out Garfield,the level is lost. Summary The battlefield is a 2-dimensional layout of Garfield's house. Each level sends out aliens in a chronologically arranged order. The aliens start at the rightmost area and march left until they run into Garfield or any friends. In that case they will stop and fight until they lose their own health or until all the friends are defeated. Once the aliens get to the player's base (located at the leftmost area of the field), they will attack it until it's destroyed, ending the level in their favor regardless of how many aliens were defeated. Every once in a while, the player can use special skills to help themselves out. Most skills deal damage to the aliens, but some benefit the player in different ways. As the level gets higher, tougher aliens are introduced, and the player needs to have higher upgraded materials. This game offers In-App-Purchases for extra cookies. Friends Friends are the main defenses that the player summons. They hold off and fight aliens so they can't get to the player's base. Upgrading them boosts their attack and health. Sheldon (5 popcorn) A cheap friend with a generally low attack and health, Sheldon is the essential friend for the early rounds. He becomes inneffective in levels higher than 20. Nermal (10 popcorn) Nermal has very high health compared to other friends that beginners use, so he is best used to block aliens while other friends deal damage. For those deciding to use this method, he will need support from other friends who have higher attack. He can back up Odie and Orson when Piled up. Wade (15 popcorn) Having low health but the highest attack out of all friends cheaper than 30 popcorn, Wade can deal huge damage when used in large amounts. But due to his low health, it is recommended that he is used with other friends to make up for it. Booker (10 popcorn) The main reason why Booker is a must for the early levels is that even though he has average attack, he can attack from a distance using his baseball throw. In very large groups, Booker can defeat high health aliens in a matter of seconds without having a finger on them. He should be behind other friends so that the aliens can't get too close to him. Piling up Bookers in the back and shileding with Orson is the most common stratagy. Odie (30 popcorn) Odie outranks Nermal in health and can soak up amazing damage from low level aliens. Heavily upgraded, he can withstand aliens in higher levels too. He is used (for beginners) as a meat shield, protecting other friends that have lower health. Again, it is recommended that he doesn't work by himself, because his attack is quite low. He can back up Orson when piled up. Arlene (40 popcorn)Category:Garfield video gamesCategory:Garfield media and merchandiseCategory:Mobile games Arlene doesn't attack, but instead can heal Garfield or friends constantly to keep them in battle longer. When used correctly, she can completely change the outcome of the battle. She heals others from a distance, similar to how Booker acts. NOTE: There can only be one Arlene in the battlefield at all times. Orson (55 popcorn) Orson is mandatory. High level players must ''use him. He has the highest health in the game, and when maxed out, he beats a maxed Odie by around 17000 health. Not only that, he has a relatively high attack and is a match for all aliens (with some friends at his side). '''NOTE: There can only be one Orson in the battlefield at all times.' NOTE: When Orson Spawns, 2 Bookers spawn with him. Roy (45 popcorn) Roy is a must-have for anyone who prefers aggressive offense. A tougher version of Wade. He has the highest attack in the game, and acceptable health. His exceptional attack can be hard to tell when he isn't upgraded yet, but once he is, he has around 1500 attack. Pair a bunch of Roys up, use a meat shield, and nothing will be able to compete with them. The only control you need with him is that he can die quickly due to his health. NOTE: For those who want to use the Roy/meat shield strategy, Roy is faster than the others and will most likely get to the enemy before the meat shield. Dino Odie (65 popcorn) Dino Odie is like a cross between Orson and Roy. He has above-average health and above-average attack. Because of this, Dino Odie is one of few friends that can be effective when they're all by themselves. NOTE: Just like Roy, Dino Odie is faster than the others. NOTE: There can only be one Dino Odie in the battlefield at all times. Aliens There is a great variety of aliens, but most function pretty similarly. (Note: these are not their official names) NOTE : Ranged projectile shooters's attacks sometimes pass behind any Orsons or Odies, so they can attack your Roys or sometimes even Bookers, making them a pain. Horned Soldier (First introduced at Level 1) A very minor alien, and virtually nothing to powerful friends. Spoon Foot Soldier (First introduced at Level 1) A very common alien the player will face in the single-digit levels. Kabob Foot Soldier (First introduced at Level 1) Unlike other aliens, this lunges forward, attacks, and moves back, catching the player off-guard. Chicken Leg Foot Soldier (First introduced at Level 2) For those who dealt with a lot of the other foot soldiers, this one will turn out to be a surprise. It has a lot higher health and attack than the rest. Cheeseburger (First introduced at Level 4) This is the first alien to use machinery, but actually has less health than the chicken leg foot soldier. Hamburger (First introduced at Level 6) Similar to the Cheeseburger, but has higher health and attack. Birthday Cake (First introduced at Level 9) Higher attack and health. Pizza (First introduced at Level 10) Slightly higher attack and health than the Birthday Cake. Ice Cream (First introduced at Level 14) Impressively high attack, but lower health. Pie (First introduced at Level 19) Very high health compared to the others. This will be the first tough enemy players face. French Fry (First introduced at Level 21) This is the first alien to hover, but more importantly, it can fire from a distance, and has much higher attack than the Ice Cream (WARNING: It has been known to destroy several dozen Bookers in one shot) Meatball (First introduced at Level 23) Also another projectile alien, has similar health and attack with the French Fry. Barrier (First introduced at Level 23) This alien doesn't attack, but instead has much higher health and is used to stall the player's summoned friends while the others deal damage in the back. Pie Barrier (First introduced at Level 24) Higher health than the Barrier. Egg Sandwich (First introduced at Level 28) Higher health and attack than the Pie, and walks slightly faster than the others. Triangle sandwich (First introduced at Level 35) Lower health and similar attack with the Egg Sandwich, but it runs instead of walking. Lasagna (First introduced at Level 36) Very high health and high attack. This is considered the toughest alien besides the spiders. Hot dog (First introduced at Level 29) The last and most powerful projectile alien. It is mandatory to get rid of them before they pile up. Popcorn (First introduced at Level 30) Similar attack and health with the Egg Sandwich, but walks at a normal speed. Coca-Cola (First introduced at Level 27) Slightly lower attack and health than the Popcorn, but it runs, like the Triangle Sandwich. Meat (First introduced at Level 27) This has the highest attack out of all the aliens except for the spiders. Similar health with the Popcorn. Cheese UFO (First introduced at Level 41) This is the only alien that heals other aliens. It also hovers, and it has extremely low health compared to the others. Spider Grape (First introduced at Level 45) The easier of the 2 spiders, this alien's first appearance will be a complete surprise to most people. It has incredibly high attack and health. Spider Meatball (First introduced at Level 48) As if the Spider Grape couldn't get any more powerful, this has even higher attack and health. This is the most dangerous alien in the game. He can withstand a full hit from a maxed out Jon while still leaving ~10000 health, can take out a Maxed out Orson in 15 shots and take out a Maxed out Garfield in 2 Shots. (It takes 20 hits from Roy to kill him) Lollipop barrier (First introduced at Level 38) Having the highest health out of all the barriers, this must be defeated as soon as possible. Skills Boxing Glove The first skill that deals damage to the aliens, this has low cooldown and is effective for weaker aliens. It is recommended not to upgrade this too much and instead move on to stronger skills when unlocked. Toy Car Higher attack than Boxing Glove but longer cooldown. Toy Plane Higher attack than Toy Car but longer cooldown. Trumpet Instead of attacking, this can either spawn friends near Garfield or restore health. Upgrading spawns stronger friends. Level 1 - Heal, Sheldon(2), Nermal(1) Level 2 - Heal, Sheldon(2), Nermal(1), Wade(1) Level 3 - Heal, Sheldon(3), Nermal(1), Wade(2) Level 4 - Heal, Nermal(1), Booker(1), Wade(1) Level 5 - Heal, Nermal(2), Booker(1), Wade(2) Level 6 - Heal, Booker(1), Nermal(2), Wade(2) Level 7 - Heal, Booker(2), Odie(1), Wade(3) Level 8 - Heal, Booker(2), Odie(2), Wade(3) Level 9 - Heal, Booker(2), Odie(2), Roy(1) Level 10 - Heal, Booker(3), Odie(3), Roy(2) Books! This is the most useful skill for damaging aliens, but with a cost of a very long cooldown. Jon The most dominating skill in the game, Jon can wipe out all aliens in the screen, at least those who cannot withstand his unbelievable attack. Upgrade to increase his attack and have a higher chance of getting rid of more aliens. This has the longest cooldown out of all skills. Once maxed out, he can kill ALL the eliens in ONE shot, except the Meatball Spider. Support Rolling Pin This replaces Garfield's newspaper weapon. Basically increases his attack. Frying Pan Replaces Rolling Pin. Increases attack even more. Squeak Laid across the house in several spots, Squeak launches bread at the aliens, damaging them slightly. Squeak cannot be harmed by the aliens and they just march past him. The Fridge The player's base. Upgrade to increase health. Lanolin An improved version of Squeak, and deals much higher damage. Unlike Squeak, there is only one spot for Lanolin. Popcorn Machine During the game, the player can upgrade their popcorn machine (with popcorn) for faster production. This will upgrade the machine permanently so the player starts out with this level from now on instead of having to upgrade to that level. Skill Slots Increases the maximum special skill slots to 3. Super Pie Using this will restore all of Garfield's health during a level. Each costs 500 cookies. Special Friends Pizza Using this will restore half of all friends in the field, including Garfield, during a level. Each costs 1000 cookies. Popcorn Box Using this adds 30 popcorn in the machine during a level. Each costs 750 cookies. Garfield's Suit Up Box Using this makes Garfield invincible to all damage for a limited time. Each costs 1000 cookies. Insta-troops Buffs Decreases the cost of spawning a selected friend by 20%. Upgrading increases the amount to 2 (which is the maximum). Choosing friends in a chronological order before each level decides which gets the buffs. Insta-skill Buffs Decreases the cooldown of a selected skill by 20%. Choosing skills in a chronological order before each level decides which gets the buff. Challenge Zone For those who beat the game, it also offers challenge modes for those who want extra levels. There are currently two. Each has 20 levels, the aliens increase in difficulty rapidly, and unlocking one costs 5000 cookies. All upgrades, friends, etc. remain as they are. Night Mode Everything is the same, but the setting is nighttime instead of day. The screen is darker, and edges of the screen are black so that anything in it is slightly invisible to the player. There are no physical differences in any characters in the game. Halloween Mode Everything is the same, but the setting is also nighttime instead of day. However, everything is clearly seen to the player unlike Night Mode. Most importantly, all characters have special Halloween costumes and edits so that it fits the mood. Excluding the design, there are no physical differences in any characters in the game. NOTE: Buying any I.A.P. cookie packs unlocks both modes for free. Goofs *Nermal is mistakenly referred to as female.